The World We Once Knew
by Trolling Pinkie Pie
Summary: Equestria has changed for everypony. Especially for two certain mares. The world they live in now has a hatred for their kind. A song inspired me to write this. I'm not good at titles.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash breathed a little on the back of Pinkies neck. "You awake my little pink pie?" She asked. Pinkie only moved alittle, proving she was awake, but only a bit. "Yea, but I didn't get a lot of sleep." Rainbow Dash snuggled closer to the pink mare she loved.

"If only we could love each other like we did before." She thought. "Damn you Celestia." She cursed under her breathe. She heard footsteps coming by and hurried into the topbunk of the room. She hears the steps come by, stop then continue. "Damn the new laws of Equestria."

More steps came by. Only to pass. Instead hearing some other pony being taken out. It wasn't any use trying to escape, they'd kill you on site. It was their job. "Come with us miss. It's time." A white mare with a blue man was walking in hoofcuffs, being lead to her death. Rainbow Dash felt sorry for her.

"The new law of Equestria was big news to everyone. One copy of the laws were delivered to every ponies house. If any of the laws were voilated it would mean execution." Rainbow Dash thought.

A few more ponies were brung down to the execution hall. When the bullets were fired, they were heard through out the entire building. Thats what itched her. The noise of the deaths of innocent ponies.

"Any room for me up there Dashie?" Pinkie asked. "Um, maybe you shouldn't climb, I'll come down there." She slowly floated down to her lovers bunk then snuggled tighter and closer to her.

"I love you Dashie." "I love you too, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash pressed her lips against Pinkies. They both loved the idea of being together, but the law forbid the love of same gender ponies. That was part of the new law.

They stopped before getting caught. Rainbow looked at the clock. "Time to get up. C'mon lets get this morning done like every other one." Which of course meant some food and a shower later

"Come with us." Them and many other ponies were brung down into the mess hall. "This place for them was just a giant mess. No wonder its called a mess hall." Pinkie thought. The food here was an okay thing, not great but not bad.

They sat down next to Lyra and Bon Bon. "This is terrible." Lyra said. "How could we be treated this way?" "To Celestia we're trash. Something Equestria doesn't need." Bon Bon said.

"But-." "Just shut up about it. We're never getting out of here. So please be quiet about it. Do you want to be executed early?" That shut Lyra right up. "Sorry, I'm just so tense." "Why?" Rainbow asked.

She looked away. That gave a sign that it wasn't something good. "Oh um never mind. I'm-." Rainbow was cut off by a whip going across the table. "Shut up!" A guard screamed. "Ooo I'm so scared of you. Bah, you're just another one of Celestias puppets! Thinking ever damn thing Celestia thinks is wrong you all think It's wrong! You just-." I sharp pain went through her face as the whip had slashed into it.

"Do you want to be put into solitary or worse?" She didn't answer as she held one of her hoofs onto the gash. "Thats what I thought." The guard had then left.

"Are you okay Dashie?" Pinkie whispered. "Yea, just fine. It only hurts a little." Rainbow whispered back.

"Damn he got you good in the face, Rainbow Dash." Bon Bon said. Rainbow Dash removed her hoof to see how bad it was. "See only a tiny gash. Nothing to worry about." They went quite so they wouldn't get what Rainbow Dash got.

"Atleast I'm with my Dashie." Pinkie thought while munching on something she had no idea what it was.

They were back to their cell in a few minutes. You had little time to eat. One of the other terrible things about this place.

The noise of jewel covered boots came through out the hall.

"Good morning inmates. How are you ponies doing today?" Everypony stared at the one pony they hated to most here. Rarity.

"Oh look It's Commander Bitchity." Rainbow Dash whispered to Pinkie. They both snickered. "And what was that Miss Dash?"

"You heard me." Rainbow Dash answered back. "Thats a good one Rainbow, Commander Bitchity. A new one." She smirked at her. "But atleast I'm not stuck behind bars." Her smirk only became bigger.

"Only because of Celestias unfair laws." Pinkie said to Rarity "Her laws are fair. She wants Equestria to be nothing but perfect. But ponies like to two are in the way of that."

They looked at her in digust. "We were once friends?" Rainbow Dash thought.

"I have to get going now. Paper work is a hell of a lot of work to do." She walked away with some of the jewels on her uniform hitting together.

"What a complete bitch." Pinkie said "Yea, Its hard to believe we were once friends. After this happened, she changed."

No pony could denie that. Rarity always wanted to be in power of something. When this oppritunity came along her answer was yes.

"Are you okay?" Pinkie asked. "Yea, just fine. Just a little tense thats all." She tried to calm down "Whats going to happen to us?" Thats what made Rainbow tense.

They had nothing to do but usually snuggle all day. That was a good thing. They could get all lovey dovey with each other, and of course they did.

They would get weird stares every once and awhile, but they didn't care. "I love you Dashie." Pinkie said snuggled up to Rainbow. "Same here." They smiled upon each other.

Twilight surged through the books of Equestrias past laws of the last 1000 years. She was in the Canterlot archives to look this stuff up. "Everything seems to be in check. But why now with laws like this?" Sh ehad been searching this stuff for sometime now.

"There has to loopoles somewhere." She said as she bit her lip in stress. There was also something differant with Celestia too. She had become more aggresive with certain ponies. She also now hated same gender love. That wasn't the Celestia she knew.

She heard steps coming toward her. "Hello Twilight." Celestia said. "Hello Princess." Twilight tried to say without goofing up.

"May I ask you a question?" "Yes Princees." Twilight bit harder on her lip. "Do you want to come with me to Sector P. for an execution next weekend?" Twilight was a bit stunned by the question.

"Sector P. you asked?" "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No, no I'd be happy to come. Thank you Princess." Twilight bowedas Celestia left.

"Sector P. dammit. Now I see helpless ponies die fro mthe place I first made real friends." Twilight cursed quietly so nopony could hear her.

Meanwhile, Rarity was a her desk in a private office doing paper work. "Well I was right. Paper work is a hell load of work." All Rarity had to do was approve executions and some filing.

"Hmm whats this?" Rarity looked at a picture of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. "Station for execution day. Next weekend."

She stamped the approval on the file. "Finally I'll rid the world of those two for good." She laughed at the Idea.

"I'm glad they'll be gone, so that they can't bring that abomnination into this world." She simply said.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie had been pretty much getting sick all day.

"You sure you're okay?" Rainbow asked while being very concered.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about. You out of all ponies should know!" Pinkie tried to say in a cheery voice.

"Okay then, whatever you say."

After a few minutes Pinkie pretty much just dragged herself to the lower bunk of the cell. "Ugh, I feel like crap."

"Of course you do, I mean in your condition you will." She tried to make Pinkie smile. But it didn't work.

"C'mon sweetheart smile for me, your Dashie." She was trying to make Pinkie smile.

"I'm not in the mood right now Dashie." Pinkie said in a low unhappy voice.

Well this had been the first time in who knows how long that Pinkie was unhappy. It really bothered Rainbow Dash. She lived up to exepectations with Pinkie being happy.

"Okay whats wrong sweetheart?" She came up to Pinkie. "Nothing, why?" "I'm just worried."

Pinkie pulled Rainbow Dash onto the bed with her. "You out of all ponies have nothing to worry about."

The noise of jewels hitting against each other came through out the hall.

"Great Commander Bitchity is back." Rainbow Dash mutteredunder her breathe.

Rarity stopped at their cell with a paper in her mouth. She used her magic to give it to them.

"What's this?"

"Just read it."

They looked and read over the paper. Their eyes widened. "What the hell?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, yes I know a big shock. But you'll be stationed for next weekend. Gives you enough time to give your lovey dovey crappy goodbyes."

Rainbow Dash ripped it up and threw the pieces on the ground, then walked up to Rarity.

"Who do you think you are giving out deaths? You're acting like you're better than pretty much every pony in this place! You've changed Rarity, and that made you a complete bitch!"

"Oh you think that hurts Rainbow Dash? Well it doesn't. I've been givin an oppritunity that I've been waiting for years now. I'm just achieving that. With while who I think I am, who do you two think you are trying to bring something into this world that isn't even needed!"

They gave each other looks a hatred to each other.

"Let me ask Rainbow Dash, how did Pinkie even get pregnate in the first place?" A smirk appeared on the white unicorns face.

"Why do you even want to know? Like you even give a shit." Pinkie said.

"Well that is true. But I'm a gossiper, and this would make something look nice. And of course a file on this could get me a really nice promotion."

"Go suck your players cock Rarity." Rainbow Dash said.

"Now, now Miss Dash, lets not play with fire. We don't want anything bad to happen before execution day. Do we?"

"But I love to play with fire!" Rainbow said in a sarcastic voice.

"Now Rainbow Dash you're really starting to make me mad."

She and Pinkie mocked her in a funny voice. In which they couldn't help but laugh. That just pissed Rarity right off.

"You shall respect me!" She screamed.

A lash of pain went through out their faces. Rarity of course had just whipped them in the face.

"Ugh you bitch!" Rainbow said. "Well serves you damn well right for mocking me."

"Now I bid you a goodbye. I'll be waiting." She walked away with her noise held high.

"You okay Dashie?" Pinkie asked. "Yea, just fine. What about you?" "Yea, but my face just hurts."

"She has some damn nerve..." Rainbow Dash then kicked something into one of the corners.

Twilight felt something wrong. "What the heck?" She tried to shake it off, but just couldn't. She probably didn't feel herself since she had to see some unlucky ponies die.

"Ugh, my life has gone to hell since this has happened!" She screamed.

"Twilight, are you in here?" Luna asked.

"Yes, why?" Twilight got a bit nervous.

"I over heard you in the hall. I just want you to know that I fell the same way. Celestia and I, we've become very distant. She doesn't even talk to me, that much anymore."

"Really? Well thats a surprise. I mean even for Celestia, she wouldn't want to become distant with anypony." Twilight said.

She summoned a book with her magic. Searching through it.

"Whats that?" Luna asked.

"A journal I found awhile back. It from other of Celestias students. I've found other too. Every once and awhile I've read that Celestia has had some weird behavior. But only for a short time. I'm puzzled about this too."

"I wouldn't know how to help you on that Twilight. I was on the moon all those years... I just don't know how to help."

"It's okay Princess. I understand, but if you find anything that can help I would really like that."

Luna gave a smile then left. Twilight went back to looking through the journals again. "Hmm, If only Spike was here."

Twilight shooked her head. "Lets not think about Spike. He's with somepony I can trust. Hopefully I can see him soon."

"Now my I ask again? How did this happen?" Rainbow asked Pinkie.

"Do I really have to tell you here? I mean what If Rarity is watching or listening?"

"Damn you, damn everypony who agrees with these damn laws!"

Pinkie went up to Rainbows ear.

"A good friend of ours helped us." She simply said.

"Hopefully a good friend of ours can help us." Rainbow sighed at that. "C'mon it's getting late. Lets head to bed."

"What are we going to do?" Rainbow thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack walked to hall with a guard. She had come to visit one of her friends, or two. "This place is weird and unnatural." She thought.

"I feel bad for everypony in this place." She silently said.

They came to the visiting section of this place. Applejack was put into a box-like room. A minute or so later Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were sent in.

"It's good to see the both of y'all. Its been awhile." Applejack said.

"We could say the same. But It's good to see you too." Rainbow Dash said.

"How's life been since this happened?" Pinkie asked

"Horrible. Nopony is really earning anything. Either ponies have left or got a job working here. That just might be what I'm going to have to do. I'm alittle ashamed of it too."

"What about the farm?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm not even going to talk about that. Life is living hell. As said not going into details."

They sat in silence for the next few minutes. Wondering what they'll bring up next. Then Applejack notices something.

"Well Pinkie, you've been busy."

"It's a short story, but we shouldn't really say it here. That bitch would want to hear this."

"Which bitch?" "Rarity." "Oh. Makes sense. She trys to bring anypony down."

"Well our days here are soon to be over." Rainbow Dash said.

"Why?" "We're stationed to be executed in just a few days."

Applejacks jaw dropped open. "You've got to be pulling my hoof."

Before they could finish the door opened up. "Times up Miss. Time to go." A guard said. She walked out looking at her friends with worry.

Twilight was hiting a dead end. She had spent so many hours searching, re-searching, and a few other things.

"Ugh, nothing is helping. I only have a few days left before I leave to figuire this out. How can I do this?"

She lightly hit her head on a nearby table. "I'm losing my mind. I need a break."

She did this for quite awhile. Then fiquired it was useless. She then just layed her head down and sighed.

Somepony walked in without Twilight noticing. Something was set onto the table. Twilight looked up. It was Luna.

"Whats this?" Twilight asked.

"Well since you've been trying to find out whats been with Celestias behavior, I mine as well help a bit. This is to help commincate with each other. You just need to put it around your horn. Like this."

Luna used her magic to wrap the necklace-like thing around Twilights horn. Then hit the charm in her mane.

"Make sure nopony knows about this. I can get into some serious trouble."

"Okay I'll keep this a secret. So how does work?"

Lunas horn started to glow in which Twilights then did. They closed their eyes and saw the point of each others view. They quickly ended it before they were caught.

"So what do you think?" Luna asked.

"I believe this could help. Thank you so much Princess."

"My pleasure. I'll be on my way now."

Luna had left leaving Twilight alone again.

"Maybe this will help." She thought. She then went back to trying to find something useful.

"What are we going to do? We're soo gonna get screwed if we don't think of anything." Rainbow Dash said pacing around.

"I don't know what to do. We can't really just escape. This place is guarded to the bone!"

They heard a little noise. A mouse with a letter in its mouth appeared out of small hole. It looked at them and stopped, then dropped in on the floor.

"Whats this?" They asked.

"It says "Don't worry somepony will save you. Just wait."

"So before we're executed we're going to be saved?" Pinkie asked.

"Seems like it. Lets hope thats what it means. I really hope it means that."

The mouse had left, so they couldn't write anything back to whoever wrote them.

"We only have so long. I wonder who our hero is going to be?"

"Oh maybe its one of our friends? Hopefully It is!" Pinkie kept going on and on and on.

"Well as I said before lets hope its one of them."

*3 Days Later*

Twilight sat with Celestia and Luna in silence. They would arrive there soon. Twilight had become nervous. She had every right to be. Hopefully what she planned would work out.

"Only just a few more minutes and everything will work out. Like the way it always does." Twilight thought.

"I've awaited this day for quite sometime. What about you Twilight and Luna?" Celestia asked.

"Um sure." Twilight said. "What Twilight said." Luna then said.

Celestia and Luna started to talk but Twilight over in the distance chains or something in the background. "Bring it." Twilight silently said.

After several hours of having to wait Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were brung down to be executed.

"C'mon who ever is going to help hurry up and help." Rainbow whispered.

When they entered the room their gaze quickly went to the most visible ponies in the room.

"Celestia? Luna? T-twilight?" Pinkie said under her breathe.

Rarity had entered with several guards with guns.

After she had them tied up and ready she started to give the command.

"Ready." She yelled. They used the magic lift them up.

"Aim." They then aimed towards them.

"Fire!" Shot were heard through out the entire thing.

Everypony looked in shock. All but a certain few.

"What the hell?" Celestia said.

Twilight breathed heavily from the fall. She had created a shield around her and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

She looked at Celestia. "Like hell if I was going to let this happen." She said in a confident voice. Sounding like she was ready to do anything.


End file.
